


(Im)patience is a Virtue

by elations



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elations/pseuds/elations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Sasori is getting impatient with all the non-confessing Sakura is doing.<br/>A blurby add on to one of sohhng's things (link in notes bc everyone should read it and love it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Link to sweet sweet sohhng because she is a flawless muse goddess ->(http://aprito.tumblr.com/post/102960123776/sasosaku-month-day-18-notes-senpai-sasori)  
> I cannot accept gifts and feel obligated to work for them, I hope you like it. ;-;  
> Also I like using italics way too much. Please forgive.

Sasori was not known for his patience. In truth it was quite the opposite. But how long had he waited for that insufferable, disgustingly _cute_ girl to confess to him? It didn't help that Konan liked to slip in the friendly reminder that _she_ got a confession. He would be going over some mathematics with her and she'd come in out of the blue with, 

"Sakura-chan and I are getting coffee again today. When are you two going out?"

Sasori had to start using pens, as they didn't splinter so easily as pencils.

He made her bento, walked her home, and there was that one time when she forgot her umbrella. There was no doubt in his mind she was at least interested, so what was the big hold up? He would just have to ask her. 

This was the obvious choice, but he was aware enough to know his usual condescending eloquence failed him in embarrassing situations. He could always practice on Deidara. If he wanted to never live it down. Resigned to the lesser of two evils, lunch break found Sasori poking his head into Sakura's homeroom.

He got a few double takes but remained outwardly confident. With pursed lips he sought her signature pink head, certainly not afraid to enter until he found her. No, that would be foolish, to feel so out of his depth around these underclassmen. 

He made a beeline for her, unaware of how stray classmates skittered out of his war path. It might as well have been just that, for all his face looked. 

"Senpai?" Sakura was a vision in pink. It wasn't just her hair, but her face was flush with the aftermath of intense laughter. Suddenly self conscious (had they been making fun of him?) Sasori couldn't remember why he had come. "Did you have something to say?" She prompted again. Ah yes, that's right.

"Sakura, it has come to my attention that you have not confessed to me yet."

He could already begin to feel himself slip into dangerous waters, but he was well practiced at dodging her fists. 

"As you may know, this is my last year—"

Sasori was set to give her the full spiel he had practiced but she practically dragged him out into the hallway before he could say more.

"What do you think you're doing?" She sputtered. Her face was bordering more on red than pink now and he wondered if she was more angry or embarrassed. Probably angry. 

"Well, I was trying to tell you but you interrupted me." And no, he was _not_ pouting. 

"You can't just ask someone why they haven't confessed!" Ugh, she couldn't even look at him right now. Seriously? 

"I think we're both at the stage where confession is warranted," he frowned.

"And what if—wait, did you just confess to me?" This sent her emotional turmoil in a completely new direction. Now it was Sasori's turn to change colors. 

"Don't be stupid, I didn't say anything like that." Ah yes, karma was definitely a bitch.

"No, Sasori-san. I think you did. In your own twisted little way." She was way too smug for his liking, but how to get the upper hand?

"And what if I did?" Maybe a little honesty would make her cave. Those emotions that were light and heavy by turns were certainly wearing him down to impatience. His leaning in was unconscious and natural, like a flower stretches toward the sun to better take in its warmth. 

She shouldn't have been taken aback at his bluntness. He was never one to beat around the bush. Conversely, he wasn't inclined to share his feelings openly. Which made for an unpredictable situation.

"I..." 

What was she supposed to say to that anyway? She knew the script for rejecting advances almost by heart, but she didn't want to reject this rare opportunity. She wanted to remember this; the way he was in denial of his own embarrassment, the first flushes of an accidental confession. 

"What is your answer?" For all the time it was taking her to answer, Sasori was beginning to doubt himself. What if he had misinterpreted her actions? His throat felt dry as desert sand and he might've fled the situation if he wasn't so stubborn, so adamant to end this waiting game. 

"Ilikeyoutoo," she said quickly, heart thumping in her ears. Her bashful pink was beginning to return and he smirked because _he had won the game._  

"I accept your feelings." As if he hadn't hinted at his first. "We are now together." 

" _You accept my feelings?"_  Her voice was only choked by the incredulity of him. "You said it first!" 

"I never said that." A beat. "Implied maybe." 

"Senpai I'm going to kill you." 

"Ah-ah," he said, shaking his finger as if she was a toddler. "Nobody will ever date you if they hear you killed your last boyfriend." This made them both slightly embarrassed because they were irrevocable dorks.

"I will see you at the end of the day," he announced. He had to get out of there before he made a bigger fool of himself. Something about Sakura made his brain-to-mouth filter glitch out. He would have to get that under control. 

She nodded furiously and ducked inside of her classroom. He stared down the emptying hallway until the bell rung. He hadn't even got to eat his lunch, but he'd wager it was worth it.


End file.
